


Benjamin Mendax and the Search for the Golden Spatula

by barrylawn



Category: Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrylawn/pseuds/barrylawn
Summary: Storm helps Mendax find the legendary spatula.
Kudos: 2





	Benjamin Mendax and the Search for the Golden Spatula

Storm Sente was in his dorm at the Femley School of Law studying for his exams when he heard a knock on the door.

He answered it and saw Benjamin Mendax was on the other side.

"Storm, I need your help!"

"Don't tell me," said Storm who had already deduced the problem. Benjamin Mendax is always seen spinning his spatula, but it was nowhere to be seen today. "Your spatula broke and you need a new one."

"Yes, and I broke it intentionally!"

"Wait, what?"

"That cheap spatula makes me look broke, man. But I'm a CEO! I need to flex how rich I am!"

"So what's your plan?"

Mendax grabbed Storm.

"Have you ever heard of the legend of The Lost Spatula of The Golden Chef? AKA The Golden Spatula?"

"No."

"I thought not. It's not a story the chefs want you to hear," Mendax shook his head. "But I'll tell you. One hundred years ago there lived a master chef who cooked with a golden spatula and he was really good until he died, a few days later some thieves broke into his house to steal the golden spatula... but it was already gone and nobody knows where it is!"

"Then how are we supposed to find it?"

"That's for you to figure out!"

"Oh okay."

Storm fished around through his possessions.

"Well this story happened one hundred years ago so they didn't have this kinda technology but now that it's the 14th of March 2019, the day before the triennial FemCon, we have access to devices such as metal detectors, so finding it should be easy!"

"Your a genius, Storm! But of course you are, that's why I hired you!"

Storm and Mendax got in the car and drove to the golden chef's house. The snuck in through the back door and pulled out the metal detector and waved it around the floor and it eventually went "beep beep" when Storm hovered it under the table.

They got out their shovel and bashed it against the floor and the old floorboards broke apart. Storm reached his hand into the hole and then he had finally laid his hands on the legendary golden spatula!

Storm punched Mendax and ran away and kept it all to himself.

THE END


End file.
